The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl
A comic about a teen sidekick who puberty hit like a truck. Setting It's the "Golden Age" where truth and justice always prevail thanks to the Comic Code. Silver Queen and her sidekick Golden Girl are the defenders of Platinum City with their quick wits, quips, and acrobatics. However, some big changes have recently come rolling in with Golden Girl on the cusp of womanhood. Now the fog of the code is thinning from her eyes as she begins to notice the irregularities around her for what we, the readers, would see them as and maneuver herself around them. Characters Main * Sarah Sterling - A.k.a Silver Queen. A wealthy philanthropist who discovered the mystical Bands of Boudica, a pair of bracers/bracelets, while traveling South America. The Bands are enchanted to only be worn by those with pure hearts or a just cause, and their form changes to suit the needs of their owner. In the hands of those with evil intent, they will gradually lose their power and turn to stone. The Bands exponentially increase the fighting prowess, strength, and durability of the wearer, turning the weak into strong warriors, and the already strong into veritable demigods of power. She uses their power as the Silver Queen to fight criminals and supervillains. *'Audrey Page' - A.k.a. Golden Girl, the true heroine of the story despite being the sidekick of Silver Queen. She's passionate about her work, but much more practical about it than her mentor. A talented acrobat, before puberty set in she was able to jump, swing, flip, and parkour with the best of them; she also trained in boxing, so her punches pack a wallop. Her ample chest is filtered from the perception of every single person in the setting who dosen't have immunity to the Comic Code. She herself has full immunity and just rolls with anything she finds out of place to the best of her abilities. Her chest is only ever a source of physical comedy and is never acknowledged by anyone other than her own thoughts or her rival. Supporting (ha!) *'Lucìa Delgado' - Hired by Sarah Sterling while in Argentina during a trip to South America for her knowledge in several regional dialects and connections with all sorts of people (after her family was thrown down in the coup of the 1930's she led a very rough life). Becoming good friends, and with the promise of steady pay, Lucìa agreed to come work for Sarah when the time came for her to fly back to North America. She serves as a housekeeper and also the head of staff at her manor. *'Iris Lodell' - A girl who attends Audrey's school who inexplicably is also immune to the Comic Code. She cannot comprehend how no one else is able to tell that Audrey Page is in fact Golden Girl. She desperately wishes to prove this and find some self-vindication, but this may lead her down a dark road. Villains * Rocker Billy - A rebellious greaser who goes to Aubrey's junior high and has smooth vocal powers that can compel people to do whatever he wants. He has a magic comb that instantly restyles his hair for maintaining his civilian identity. As a supervillain, he's sub-par as his cool-guy facade crumbles whenever he faces off against Golden Girl; her civilian identity has the same effect on him, although he hasn't been able to put 2 and 2 together yet. He has partial immunity to the code due to his rebellious nature. * Jade Empress - She possesses a mystical artifact which allows her to summon/create jade golems as well as a magical compass that allows her to track other magical items. She's in Platinum City trying to get Silver Queen's bracelets. Beneath her glamour lies an 800 year old mummy. *'The Racketeer' - A mob boss who makes a gigantic racket wherever he goes, using pots, pans, and whatever else to dizzying effect. Concept Art Sarah Sterling in Atlantis.png The Racketeer.jpg Comics Golden Girl First Comic.png 1441685756779.png lCjEK0q.jpg Category:Comics Category:Projects